a spectres story
by DeltaSec54677
Summary: the backstory of a character in the dragon inside also because cant be bothered to explain the cover image is spectre Sorry about the random lines of code don't know how to be rid of it
1. The journey begins

This is Valhalla well our ancestors thought it would be a good idea to call it that but in reality, it is just a really cold and desolate island in the middle of nowhere we get frequent dragon raids and snow. The villagers however are fatter than a yak that is of course for me my name is Leon the second the guy before me was an author but we don't know much about him. I am the definition of weak I can't even lift an axe my father however is a blacksmith constantly working at the forge telling his apprentice aka me to 'get making dem swords' I'm not going to lie I'm prettygood at it Well now the story of how I 'joined' the enemy's side and how my life was ruined in 20 seconds. ENJOY

I was awoke by my dad next door whacking two pieces of metal together I do not know why and don't want to I walked out and ate a nice healthy breakfast got ready for another day of being yelled at I put on my helmet and set off for dragon training oh wait the dragons were set free by accident so now I have to whack a wooden beam with a dagger because that's all I can use. About three hours of that just happened and now I'm in my free time heading straight for the only place that does not criticise me...the woods.

I was walking to my spot when I tripped and fell…off a cliff. I awoke in a blank literally there was nothing around me just black then I heard a voice "hello Leon" I looked around and said "and who are you?" it went silent for a second before saying "god" I did not know what to say so I went with "ahem bullshit ahem" trying to hide it with a cough but not really.

Long story's short he said that I'm being turned into a dragon which I didn't believe for a second that was until I woke up feeling different than before eyes still shut I said to myself "am I high or do I have three legs" I slowly opened them which was a big mistake an even greater one was looking around to see that my arms had became scaly stumps and where my fingers once where were replaced with sharp claws and that I had large bat like wings protruding out of my back and a tail with two fins coming out the end I lifted a wing to find that my entire underside was white and I had large spines along my spinal cord my next mistake was going to a lake and looking at my reflection and seeing a evil grin staring back at me.

Shortly after I somehow heard animal coming my way that was when things got strange I felt my scales become colder as I turn invisible out of pure instinct and you know what they say it easy when you know how it's done I started to sniff the air to pinpoint the creature tats when I saw the deer trotting down a hill and towards the lake I silently crept towards it until the time was right then I pounced and swiftly bit my preys head off

i felt powerful as if I just killed an army all I could think about was its scream is I indulged on the deers entrails.

A full belly I returned to the place where I thought was a good spot and fell asleep like a rock I awoke to the noises of humans talking "when are we going to raid?" A gravely voice said "and a feminine voice followed "soon the distraction is set the boy now dragon thinks that he was turned by the gods but as you know my services come with a price" the gravely voice that I now figured out to be more masculine then replied with" and what's that ?" The feminine voice finessed of with "he is one is the strongest dragons to exist unless you give him this drug" then there was a hand off and silence.

Literally moments later I heard a voice "we have to leave this island" I search to whom was talking to me "I'm in your head dummy" I was not believing so I just went with it " okay then why are you in my head" it was the only thing I could come up with on the spot "well I'm a disembodied voice that represents your animal instinct" it seemed serious "okay then how do we get off the island?" I asked "look at your self see those flappy things on your back there called wings" great the voice has sarcasm this is going to be fun l.

So about an hour passed and the voice figured out that it could manipulate his body to do things as she was his instinct she took control over my body sort of but kind of willed me to fly west we spotted an island not far from the village so we landed and set up 'camp' at a cave just north of a Viking village we layer down and surface to the sleep that we had missed over the past few days.

Alitas POV (the voice inside spectres head)

I was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming closer to the cave I attempted to wake up the lazy dragon I was stuck in but could not I could only watch as 4 humans tied us up and placed a rope around our snout and carried us off to a stone arena with metal chains where a roof should be I wonder if spectre knows what this place is. I looked though his fading memories of when he was human and what I found was not very reassuring.

We were in a dragon fighting arena currently being put into a stone room with a heavy duty door.

Once again I tried to wake spec and could not I have to find a way to get him out of here I once again looked at his memories and found he was currently dreaming of fly through the clouds. I felt bad for ending the dream by sending him plummeting to his death but he was now awake and that's all that matters./span/p


	2. Notice

p style="text-align: left;"Hi jus letting you know Imo moving to Wattpad i have story's i have on there are overall better quality and i encourage you to check them out!a href=" user/Leon54677" user/Leon54677/a/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm out /p 


End file.
